Community Buildings Classic
Categories: Miscellaneous Anything that doesn't fit into any of the other categories. Fortification Any building that helps keep mobs at bay/protect the public peace Commercial Buildings/Locations for your people to shop and work Residential Places for your people to live. Transportation: Minecart Dedicated to Producing a variety of Minecart tracks and Minecarts. Is (mostly) not considered Technological. The rails themselves and the basic minecarts are not Tech, but higher end carts and Traincraft are considererd Technological. Tier 1 Steve's Carts is neutral. Port/Harbor (River/Ocean/Lake) Devoted to servicing the ships that dock at the city from various locations across water. page 17 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Agricultural Focused mostly on the production of foodstuffs and livestock Technological: Using Metals (most of the time) to construct various machines that generally get more efficient/automated. Basically anything that requires any form of electricity (MJ/EU/AE/Factorization/MFR/etc) Steam Power is considered Technological Magical: Having to do with Magic Portals between dimensions, including writing brand new dimensions (Nether, End, Mystcraft, etc). Portal Mod is NOT considered Magical, and is instead Technological Spells Miscellaneous: Aqueducts Fortification: Walls At the very basic level, Walls keep enemy Testificates, Players, mobs, and Herobrine out of certain areas. These are the mere basics of Fortifications, but they are important, as a simple wall stops nearly every Mob known to Minekind. That said, there are several different kinds of walls that can be used for defense (this list is certainly not exhaustive): Tall Wooden Fence The bare basics, the Fence will not stop any arrows, but you will be able to see what is coming, and it will be able to stop most mobs from coming after you. page 18 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Wooden Palisades Barely a step up from the Tall Fence, the Palisades block arrow fire, and prevent Creepers and Zombies from getting through. There is the problem of not being able to see what is on the other side, however.... Stone Wall Whether it's Cobblestone or Smoothstone, Stone walls last just a little bit longer than Wodden Palisades. Cobblestone walls are faster and cheaper to make, but Smoothstone walls end up being a little bit stronger. Glass Wall Provides next to no blast protection, but Glass walls allow you to see what waits for you on the other side of the wall. Obsidian Wall The ultimate in blast protection Force Field Walls of the Future--TODAY! Wall Upgrades Walls are great, everyone knows this. It keeps the outside out and the inside in. But they're not perfect. Here are a few suggestions to make your walls better. Again, this list is not exhaustive. Crenelations by building a 2-high block every other block, and a 1-block high next to it, you can provide yourself maximum protection from arrows and other projectiles coming towards you, while still enabling you to return fire. NOTE: This Upgrade is recommended with the upgrade Wide Enough to Walk On. Overhang Sick of those darn spiders climbing up and over your walls? Place a 1-block (or more) overhang on the top of your walls, and watch your spider problems dissapear--until they find another way in. page 19 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Wide enough to walk on Recommended when you have ranged weaponry (such as bows, guns, mining lasers, spells, etc), Wide Enough to Walk On lets you patrol the top of your walls, firing down at (or leaping down into the midst of) enemies, unfriendlies, or -inlaws for combat. Watchtowers Walls are all well and good, but it is highly recommended that you position Watchmen at regular intervals along your walls, to kill enemies that approach your lands--instead of merely stopping them. TNT Catapults Do you fear a siege? Well, with a few well-positioned TNT Catapults, you should be able to put a dent into their ranks. Be careful, however, because TNT can cause quite a bit of damage to the landscape if you keep shooting it...... Military Support Buildings Barracks Military Headquarters Parade Grounds Archery Range Infirmary Cafeteria Obstacle Course Sparring Arena Residential: page 20 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Apartment Building (Must have Basic Amenities) Commercial: Butcher (Meat Shop) Baker (Bread Shop) Candlestick Maker (Thaumic/Forestry Candles) Inn/Hotel/Motel (seedy, gaudy, luxurious, tacky, etc) Bar/Pub/Saloon (hole in the wall, height of luxury, etc) Coffee Shop Salon Spa Restaurant Theater (for actors or musicians) Art Gallery (Modern or paintings) Tailor Armorer Blacksmith Shop Weaponsmith Armorsmith Goldsmith Jeweler Meat Shop Grocery Store Flower Shop Smokehouse Cooper (Barrel Maker) Open air marketplace/bazaar Magical: Thaumaturge's Tower (1 per active Thaumaturge, whether that's Player or Villager) Aura Node Housing Aspect Housing (Snow) Golem Watchtowers Arcane Ear Wireless Transmission Network (alternative to Wireless Redstone?) Arcane Museum (showing examples of all your Magical creations?) Alchemist's Workshop Essence Workshop page 21 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Technological: Steam Production Facility Minecraft Joules Production Facility EU Production Facility Electricity Storage Facility Power Lines Connecting every house to a central Electrical storage facility Applied Energistics Network Hub Minecart Factory (for carts/tracks) Agricultural: I offer here three possible ways of creating distinctive Agricultural areas, if you're not feeling that creative. If you feel like having a Plantation that has an Orchard, Ranch, and Farm on it, feel free. These are general guidelines for people that either aren't creative or have a creative block at any particular moment.Feel free to take whatever you want from any section and blend it together: Plantation: The Plantation owner doesn't care so much about growing food (though he does a bit of that) as he does growing other crops to sell elsewhere. He leaves the bulk food crops to the Farmer, and concentrates on Melons, Pumpkins, Cotton, and other non-edible flora. They aren't quite as easy or straightforward as Wheat, Potatoes, Corn, and Carrots are, but are useful in their own rights. Challenge: Once you have enough Plantations up and running (and at least 1 person to run each Plantation), each Plantation must specialize. They can grow as much of the crop as you want, but they may only grow 1 kind of crop per Plantation. Plantation Houses are NOT Considered Residential (but still count towards Population), and should be placed as close to his Plantation's fields as possible. As a General Rule of Thumb, each Plantation should be responsible for 20-60 blocks of plants per person in the household (30-80 in Hardcore). Farm: Farmers will probably be the main producers of food for your civilization, and they only care about food. Wheat, Potatoes, Carrots, and other food plants are their stock in trade. page 22 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Challenge: Once you have enough Farms (1 Person per Farm), each Farmer should focus on a particular kind of food plant. Farmhouses are NOT considered Residential (but still count towards population), and should be placed as close to his fields as possible As a General Rule of Thumb, each Farmer should be responsible for 20-60 blocks of farmland per person in the household. (40-100 in Hardcore) Ranch: Ranchers tends to livestock, such as Cows, Pigs, Horses, Chickens, and Sheep, for slaughter and goods. Or elephants, komodo dragons, horses, and wyverns for riding if Mo Creatures is installed. Challenge: Once you have enough Ranchhouses, each one should tend to a particular kind of livestock. Optional: The Muffler is an invaluable tool for keeping your sanity with many Ranches. Ranchhouses are NOT considered Residential (but still count towards population), and should be placed as close to his animal pens as possible. As a General Rule of Thumb, each Rancher should be responsible for 10-40 animals, 25-50 Chickens per person in the household. Orchards: The growing of trees and bushes in order to produce goods. This can range from standard trees to berry bushes to specially bred trees. Generally, Orchards are tended by people from other professions, and kept in public places (or near Farms, Ranches, Plantations, etc). The exception to this rule is that Ore Berries are generally jealously guarded by town rulers/Tinkers/Weaponsmiths. Bee Keeper: The Bee Keeper, or Apiarist, raises Bees and Butterflies for fun and profit. As a General Rule of Thumb, Each Beekeeper keeps around 25 bees per person in the household. Mining: Transportation page 23 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Minecart/Trains: Port/Harbor: Docks for shops to dock at Storage area for goods coming off of ships Ships moored at dock (buildings, they don't necessarily move) Boats in the middle of the river/lake/ocean Rafts in the middle of the river/lake/ocean (for swimming, for fishing, for defense, etc) Oil Derricks over water oil deposits.